Wake Me Up When September Ends
by AlliesWorld
Summary: They Shut Down Xana and went their seperate ways. Was is a coinidense their kids ended up going to kadic. or was it fate?things go awray when Aelita's little girl gets kidnapped and when she finds someone she should of Known a while ago JA YU OA
1. Good Bye

This is my first song Fic and I do not own _Green Day_ OR _Wake Me Up When September Ends. _

I don't not own _Code Lyoko_ or any of it's characters I do own this plot an my own characters.

_**Chapter One**_

_**Good-bye**_

" Mom I don't want to go to a new school. I don't want to be known as the freaky pink haired know it all again!" Aelita's little girl wined as they stepped into her dorm. "Alena, you're going to be fine, just be yourself." Aelita soothed her daughter. " Okay. I wonder who my roommate's going to be?" Alena asked smiling. "You'll see soon but I got to go. I have my own classes." Aelita answered. "Mom?" The pink hair girl asked. "Yeah?" "Do you sometimes regret having me so soon? And not going after him?" She asked this question had been bothering her for years but she had to ask. "First thing first. I would never regret having you, yea sometimes I wish I wish destiny and I gave myself more time but that doesn't change anything now does it. And what happened that night between him and I just happened. I wish I could find him yes. And if I could go back and run after him I would. Again it doesn't change anything. Now I got to make sure your brother found his dorm all right. I'll see you in a few months, love you." Aelita finished her small whispered speech and headed down the hall.

Yumi dragged her son into his dorm. "You said you wanted to live at school, so here you go." She said noticing something familiar about his particular dorm. It was Ulrich's dorm, from when they where kids. Where is he? " Mom!" her Michel her son screamed. 'Oh yeah sorry. Well I got to go! I love you." She said walking out the door. "Yeah me too." The brown haired boy whispered to himself.

"My names Sparks!" a short child ran out of her mother's arms and into her father's. "Okay sparks. Time for school." Her mother said smoothly. "And for you to go to work Odd." " Owe… do we have to?" They asked in union. "Yes." She answered simply.  
"Ahh! Run for your life!" sparks screamed as she sped off across the thin green grass.

"I'll get her mommy!" a five year old ran after his older sister.

Her son fell over the root of a thick tree and tumbles over himself landing face first to the ground.

Only to hear a laugh from his sister the seeing her disappear into the café.


	2. New Faces 'n Old Places

I really should be doing my Bio homework but I rather be doing this.

Okay disclaimer- don't own. TOO Bad SOO Sad!

Chapter Two

New Faces 'n Old Places

"Hey, Michel." Ulrich stood in the doorway of Michel's dorm. But Michel did not respond. "Look I'm sorry. I haven't been there for you lately. I've been very busy but you know I'm not going to play this season. I've decided to stay with your mom, catch up on everything I've missed. " Michel picked up his soccer ball and walked across the floor to Ulrich. "Dad. I don't want to stop playing. Soccer's your life." He whispered sadly. "That's just it. You and your mom should be my life. By the way where is she?" He asked. "Something tells me that she's in the park. I don't know why she goes there every first day of school." Thanks, I'll be right back." "Dad? When are you going to ask her?" Michel asked stopping his dad from leaving. "That's a good question. All I can say is soon." And with that he headed to the park.

In the park Yumi sat leaning against an old oak tree. The park was silent and peaceful. All of the sudden there was a crash and footsteps on the worn out dirt path. "Yumi?" Ulrich's voice asked out of breath. "Where have you been?" she asked not turning around. "Truck to crowned airport then cab to bus. That's pretty much it." Ulrich said. "Oh and the electricity went out in Fairfax so none of the cars knew where to go. They're were a lot of accidence's in Virginia." "Still you could have called." She snapped crossing her arms. "Next time you better be back when you say not a week late." Ulrich sat down by her wrapping his arms around her. "Yumi there's not going to be a next time. I'm not going back. I'm going to stay here with you. I already told Michel." Ulrich whispered in her ear. Yumi's eyes widened. "But you love playing soccer. To tell the truth you're the one holding them together. They really need you." "Not as much as you guys need me and I need you. Plus they can handle themselves without me." Ulrich turned Yumi around pulling her into a kiss.

Alena walked out of her dorm wanting to find her classes hoping not to get lost tomorrow. She stared at the floor thoughts going through her head. She was confused scared and lonely. I hope I fit in, in this place. I don't- Alena found herself hitting the floor looking up to see a brown haired boy string at her. "Um…hi?" Alena asked looking around to see her papers flying all over the place and her dark purple floppy hat had sled of her head and onto the ground. "Sorry. Here let me help you." The boy said leaning down picking up the papers. Alena Pick her hat and placed it on her head getting up but slipped falling back down. The boy held out his hand helping her up. "By the way I'm Michel." He said staring at here again. "Alena." She started. Why do you keep staring at me?" "Oh…sorry. I was just wondering what you are doing in the boy's dorms. I don't think I saw you here last year, you new?" He asked. "I'm lost and yes I'm new." She answered. "Um well I can show you around if you want. We don't usually get n we student s at the beginning of a new school year. Strange isn't it?" "Yeah I'd like that. Thanks." Michel handed her, her papers back and they started down the hallway.

'Sparks' was heading down the halls to her dorm. Her curly strawberry blonde hair was flying in the wind behind her. Suddenly she yields to a stop, turning to open the dorm room door. Fining out that her roommate has already been here she decided too investigate.

"So where's the music room?" Alena asked looking at her schedule. " Room 154. I'm not much of a music person." Michel said crossing his arms. "So what are you into then?" she asked teasingly. "Soccer, karate. Stuff like that you now my mom and dad went here. Back when it was just a junior high." Michel answered. "Yeah? My mom went here too. What's their names maybe they know each other?" She said looking into the music room. "How would we know if they knew each other?" he asked her trying to get her attention back. "My mom would make up stories. Like fairy tale stories to tell to me at night and her friends from school were always in the stories. They all seem to be the same story like it never ended." She said turning back to him. "Oh…that makes since. Well their names are Yum-" "Michel! There you are, we've been looking for you." Alena and Michel turned around to see Yumi and Ulrich standing in front of them. Yumi and Ulrich stared at Alena with much interest and confusion. "Ulrich do you think?" Yumi whispered. " Could be." He whispered back. "What did you need?" Michel asked taking the tension from Alena. "You know your dad is staying here right? And we wanted to know how you'd feel having him as your soccer couch. I mean your team does need one." Yumi asked not asking her eyes off of Alena. "I'd like that a lot." Michel said getting the attention from his mom back. "Great! Because I already got the job." Ulrich shouted. "Funny." Michel said in a tone of boredom. "I just have to ask. What are parent's names? I might know them." Yumi asked kneeling down in front of Alena. "I don't want o talk about it." Alena mumbled and started to walk off.


	3. Screaming Truth

_**Railik-** Hold Your Horses! The song is going to be at the end of the story. They're some other songs in here too_

**Lyokogal7503**- _Alena is in 9th, Michel is in 8th, Sparks 9th grade, Abbey another character is in 8th and Danny Alena's Brother is in 9th_

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Screaming Truth**_

Alena had finally found her room though little did she know that Michel had found her. "I thought you'd be here." He said leaning against the wall by her door. "What do you want?" Alena asked knowing the answer. "What took you so long to get here?" he asked. "We both know that's not what you want to know." She stated turning to him. "Okay. So why did go run off? " He asked. She opened the door and pulling him inside. "It's really hard for me to say. I mean I don't know enough about this to…explain it perfectly. Plus I could have done it for many reasons I don't even know exactly why. And I know that's what you want. Exactly why… nobody lives like this." She whispered sitting on the bed with him in suit. "Unless your me, that is." Tears welled up in her eyes as she spoke.

"Can you just tell me what we're talking about here?" Michel asked pulling her into an embrace rubbing her back. "She spoke with he didn't understand." At this point tears were falling as she pushed her face into his chest. Alena laid there for a few minuets before sitting up. Michel pushed a piece of her long pink hair that went to her shoulders behind her ear and whipping her tears away. They sat in silence not knowing what to do or say. "You don't have to tell me you know." He told her taking her hands. "Thanks." Alena she sniffled.

A few more minuets have past and neither had said anything. The door then opened and 'sparks' walked in then snickered. "I see you finally got yourself a girlfriend Michel" Michel and Alena blushed a deep red as they felt their face heat up. "She's not my girlfriend Karla. Just my friend and your roommate." he defended. " My name is not Karla, its Sparks!" she yelled. "What's your name?" "Alena." she said sleepily.

At breakfast the next morning Sparks was sitting with a black haired girl known as Abbey. "Her names Alena and I think we should ask her. Oh hi Michel who is your friend?" Sparks Spoke. "Oh this is my roommate Danny. Danny this is Sparks and Abbey" Michel said sitting at the table followed by a blonde boy with a laptop in hands. "Nice to meet you." Abbey said. "Where's your girlfriend Michel?" Sparks teased. "Alena's not my girlfriend and I don't know you were the last one to see her." Michel kind of shouted but didn't. "Hopper?" Danny asked. "What?" the other three asked. "Alena, is her last name Hopper?" he asked again. Sparks and Abbey looked at Michel who looked at Danny. Michel nodded he had found that out when he was shoeing her around. "Why?" he asked. "She's my sister." They all started at him wide eyed. Then sparks spoke breaking the silence. "Does she like to sing?" She asked. "Yeah a little I guess." He answered.

Abbey looked at her watch. "I got to go. See you in class Michel and you at lunch guys at lunch." She said running out of the cafeteria. "What grade are you in anyway?' sparks asked. "Ninth." "Aren't you thirteen?" Michel asked remembering that that's what he told him earlier. "Yep my sister and I skipped a grade." He said like it was no big deal. "Speaking Alena. Yesterday when my parents asked her who your parents were she got all tense and ran off. When I asked her why she started rambling and started crying." Michel asked a little worried and hoping he could get some info from him. "Then that's when I found you right? Sparks yelled. Michel blushed at the memory, it was mocking yet it was a good one. Danny looked at him worriedly and angrily. Though it quickly went away.

"Okay don't tell her I told you but, she get a little emotional when it comes to our parents explicitly when it comes to our dad." He started and took a deep breath. " She takes it harder than she should. Well we never met our dad and we don't know anything about him. She only has two things that remind her of him and that's her floppy hat and the golden locket he gave our mom. We know it has a picture of them in it but we can't get it open. We don't even know his name. My mom says that were looking for him though we know we only move because she can't find work with good enough pay. She also says that I look just like or kind' a like him and Alena looks like her. She tells us stories all the time and a lot of them have him in it. But she makes sure we can't actually tell whom he is, like she doesn't want us to meet-" Danny was cut off by a loud scream fallowed by acold laugh.


	4. A Problem

_**Chapter Four**_

_**A Problem**_

Danny and Michel stood at the bottom of the stairs looking around. "This is where her scream came from or somewhere around here." Danny stated looking in the corner. "Danny? Did Alena always go everywhere with that necklace and her floppy hat?" Michel asked looking over to him with a scared expression on his face. "Yeah why?" Danny said looking over to Michel to find him holding a locket in one hand and Alena's hat in the other. "We got a problem."

"I'll go get Sparks, you go call your mom." Michel shouted as Danny running down the hall. "Wait, I have an idea." Michel started. " Meet me here in ten minuets." Danny nodded and continued to run down the hall. Michel ran up to the girls' room.

Sparks had not found anything helpful in Alena's stuff. Though she did figure out what the girl had been doing earlier that morning. On their desk were papers, an old laptop and empty disks. On the laptop were tons of files of typed stories, and a music player and recorder. Her suitcase still wasn't unpacked all the way. " Okay, that was helpful." She said sarcastically and hopelessly. "She was kidnapped or something." Michel spoke from the doorway. "How do you know?" "She left something behind. Something very important." Michel said pulling her out the room and to the soccer field.

"Dad!" Michel yelled as Ulrich looking that the equipment, making sure everything was in check for the tryouts the next week. "Michel? What are you doing shouldn't you be getting ready for school it starts in a half hour. " You were looking at Alena yesterday like you had seen her before. Do you know her mom?" Michel said as Danny came running up to him. "You said we were meeting at the bottom of the stairs. Why are you here?" he asked confused. Ulrich stared at Danny just as he did Alena. " I just might and if you're her brother than I might know your father too." He answered not taking his eyes of Danny. "My dad? Really?" Danny smiled as he shouted the words. " Who's your mom?" asked Ulrich who had turned from talking to his son to the short blonde boy. "Aelita Hopper. Why?" Danny was still a little confused. " She said she's coming up right away. She is only a few minuets away." Danny said to sparks and Michel. Ulrich was on the phone with Yumi who couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Come on we got to hurry!" Danny shouted toughing Michel's sleeve. "We have no idea where to go. Where to look we don't have any clues!" Michel screamed shaking to boy off of him. "But-" "we do have her hat and locket it may not be much and we do know that she can't be far." Sparks said calmly splitting the two boys apart before they killed each other.

Alena woke in a girl's arms. The girl looked at her with for a second pain but shortly after a horrid look became in her eyes. She looked around her surroundings to find she was in the sores, but why?

Jeremie opened his eyes being woken by an annoying beeping. He hit the snooze button but found that the sound was still beeping. He found the souse of the noise to find that it was his computer. "No." The alarm so many years ago just meant danger and destruction but now it meant more, it meant there was also pain and hurt.


	5. Where I Am

**I have to admit my story isn't really a song fic is it. Didn't think so. Though there will be songs in it. Also there will be some more characters later in the fic. Thank you.**

_**Chapter Five**_

_**Where I Am**_

Jeremie had been on the plane for a few hours he had his laptop open in front of him trying to figure out what Xana was up to this time. He knew this day was coming, they all knew though they all denied it. It was happening. "_We will be landing shortly please put all electrometric items away. Have a seat and buckle your seatbelts the weather is in the high 50's. Enjoy your stay in France thank you for flying US Airways,"_ The pilot said over the intercom.

As much as Alena fought the girl wouldn't put her down. The unnamed girl had long black hair with matching eyes, pale skin. She wore a black skirt, a red shirt with a white jean jacket. " What are you doing? I can walk you do know that?" The girl set her down on the floor holding her legs still as she began to tie Alena up. She than set her in a golden tube like thing. The door of the tube closed as air began to surround her.

Aelita ran through the forest to the soccer field. There was a group of people standing on the edge of the field. Then she saw Danny standing there in a small fight with another boy. "Danny!" Danny turned his head to see his mom standing behind him. "Aelita?" asked a familiar voice. She looked up from her son to see Yumi and Ulrich standing

There. They had been trying to control the fighting between the two. "Ulrich. Yumi. It's been so long." Sparks stared at them with much interest and confusion. (A little more than usual) Danny and Michel looked at the parents then at each other and shrugged. "Aelita, this is our son Michel. Michel this is Aelita." Yumi said. "Hello Aelita. Your daughter looks just like you." Michel said shyly. "Thanks. Do you guys have any idea where she is?" Aelita asked a little panicked. "No" sparks whispered sadly. A boy ran by chased by two teachers. The small group stared at them as the boy stopped still in mid-step. The boy fell over onto the grass as "What is going on?" Sparks screamed.

A cab stopped in front of the school as Jeremie stepped out carrying a bag in hand and a backpack on his back. He thanked and paid the cab driver and started towards the woods. He went down the ladder of the manhole as he got to the bottom there were three skate broads and two scooters. He smiled as he remembered the rest of the gang.

"What happened to him?" one of the teachers asked. " It looks like he fainted Though there was no reason for Charlie to faint." Michel said putting two fingers at Charlie's neck. "He does have a really fast pulse but that might be from running. Why were you chasing him anyway?" "It's his yearly routine remember he tries to get all the teachers planners." Sparks whispered so the teachers would not hear her. "It's Charlie that does that? I thought that was Tommy." Michel stated. "We should take him to the infirmary" "your quite the doctor Michel." Aelita said after staring at the kid for the last ten minutes.

Alena found herself wearing a green robe that went to her knees and pink shoes and fingerless gloves. Her pink hair was tied into a bun. "This place seems very familiar but I have never been here. I am sure of that." her surrounding was desert land with hills of sand and rocks. She saw a tall tower ahead of her it was glowing a bright blue color and that's when it hit here. "Oh my god…I'm in Lyoko."


	6. Out

**sorry for any mistakes it's midnight **

**in the next chapter there will be a song! **

****

**_Chapter Six_**

**_Out_**

The elevator doors opened as Jeremie stepped out into the super computer room. it was empty. He sat at the computer his gaze set on the screen. "This is impossible." He whispered putting on the headset. "Hello?" he asked wondering if this could be right. "Whoever you are…could you devuritalize me?" a voice said. "My name is Jeremie and I will devuritalize you just let me ask you some questions. Okay." He answers to the frightened voice. "Sure whatever." Jeremie was now waiting by the scanners when one of them opened pouring out steam. As the steam disappeared a pink haired girl remained. "Whoa. Daja Vu." Jeremie said looking at the girl curled into a ball. She lifted her head and crawled out of the scanner. "Hi. You must be Jeremie." She said weakly. She stood up staring at the man you stood before her as he stared at her. "Thanks for helping me. I didn't know Lyoko was a real place. My mom always said it was just a fairy tale she knew." She said. "Your welcome. What's your name? Do you go to Kadic? How old are you? And most importantly what else do you know about lyoko?" Jeremie questioned.

"Alena. Yes I'll start today. Almost fourteen and wait…if Lyoko is real does that mean Xana is real?" A frighten look became upon Alena's face. "Sadly yes. You see a long time ago my friends and I fought him." He explained. "Come on I show you how to get back to school."

Back at school classes would soon begin. Danny headed toward Alena's room he wanted to check it again. He knocked on the door as barking and yelling had come from the room. "Hello, oh sorry about the yelling and…um" Sparks was suddenly quite. "You got a dog in here don't ya?" "Come in. a white Dog came running up to him. "This is snow cone. Please don't say anything." She said giving a pleading look. "Okay but if I get in trouble it's your fault got it." "That's alright I'm use to getting in trouble. If your looking for clues you wont find anything. I've checked this place a thousand times and still nothing."

"Danny probably called my mom so you can meet her if you want." Alena said crawling out of the manhole. "Sure but whose Danny?" Jeremie asked also getting out of the manhole. "My twin brother." Alena who was skipping towards the school stopped and started to run to a near by crowd. She pushed her way through to find Danny, Michel, Yumi, Ulrich, Sparks, two teachers, a boy and her mom. They weren't happy. "Danny. Michel. Sparks. Mom." She screamed as she ran through the people. "Alena!" Michel the only one who heard her jumped up from beside the small boy and ran towards her. "Happened here?" she asked as she hugged him. "We don't know he just fell flat on the ground and his heart rate is speeding. But never mind that. Where were you? Are you all right?" he said talking way to fast even though she understood every word. "I'm fine. Someone took me down into the sores and put me in this alternate world parallel to earth. A nice man named Jeremie helped me out and to the school he's around here somewhere."

"I told you he liked her!" A loud sparks screamed. They pushed apart blushing just noticing that they were still hugging. The others ran over to see if Alena was okay.


	7. Emenius Sleepus

**INPORTANT PLEASE READ! **

**A/N I would like to apologize for making you guys think this was a song fic, so I am making a real song fic. I want to put some of you guys in it. So if you want to be in it please tell and give me some hints of what you look like and act. Hair color, skin color, your personality what you want your name to be etc. I will tell you what song it is in later chaps because I wont start writing it till this story is over. All I can say is that it's a green day song and Railik if you got any songs in mind tell me I would love to use them! It will be the name of the song I going to use. There might others in there too so. **

**Also I don't own this song from _Green Day Emenius Sleepus_**

**From the Album _Dookie _and I am not doing the whole song. And one more thing! I am going to start making chapters longer so please to tell me to. **

**_Chapter Seven_**

_**Emenius Sleepus**_

The next day Aelita had stayed at the heritage not sure if something was going to go wrong again. The Group had cleaned it up before they went separate ways. She had lived there until the twins were born. She looked around the forest by the school as she walked she knocked into someone. She looked up from the floor to see a man with blonde hair and blue eyes. "Jeremie." She whispered. He looked frightened and was a mess to say the least. "Aelita. I…I…I'm sorry." He mumbled offering her hand, which she didn't take. "For what knocking me down or fourteen years ago!" she yelled storming off. " I did what was best for you!" he screamed. Closing his eyes turning away from her. "I don't want to fight again. I don't want to fight ever again." He whispered more to himself than to her.

I saw my friend the other day

and I don't know exactly just what he became

It just goes to show it wasn't that long ago I was just like you

_And now I think I'm sick and I wanna go home _

She turned around hearing what he had said. "Jeremie." She started. "I don't want to fight either but…" she stopped as if thing weather or not to say it. She sighed loudly. "There's some people you need to meet and there is some people who realty want to see you again." She mumbled. "Who?" he asked interested in who these people were. "You'll see. It's been a long time. So how have you been? And what happened to you?" she asked still angry and now con fused too. "It's long story. I've been in hiding for the last ten years. From…people and a thing. What about you?" he answered nervously. "Having trouble finding a job that pays enough. Could this thing be searching for me?" "Yes." For a few minutes they were silent they ended up the at the school. It was lunchtime and some of the kids were at the table.

They walked into the café from the side door and Aelita dragged Jeremie over to the table. A small pink hair girl known as Alena came running up to them. "Mom!" she yelled running over to her. "Jeremie? Where did you go yesterday I couldn't find you? I see you found my mom on your own. Isn't she nice?" Alena started questioning. "Yes she is very nice." He said sadly.

How have I been, how have you been? 

_It's been so long _

_What have you don't with all you time and what went wrong?_

"Alena? How do you know Jeremie?" Aelita asked with confusion. " I left out the part of where was and how I got back. You know Lyoko?" Alena stopped as her mom nodded her head. " Girl my age kidnapped me and took me through the sores…mom I know Lyoko's real and I know why you told me it wasn't you wanted to protect me from Xana." She looked at Jeremie and frowned. "Jeremie had to devruitlize me. I thin he thought I was you. You said yourself that Xana doesn't know much about the real world. And…wait you said the guy on the computers was Jeremie which means…" she gasp at the reality of it all. "No! It can't be right!" she yelled and ran off crying.

I knew you back when and you…you knew me 

_And now I think you're sick _

I wanna go home 

_Anybody ever say no? Ever tell you that you weren't right?_

_Where true did all the little kid go?_

_Did you lose a hateful fight?_

_And you know it's true _


	8. This Cant Be Right

**Allie Note- hello the next chapter will explain what happened fourteen years ago between Aelita and Jeremie **

Chapter Eight

"No, It can't be. It just can't be. He too nice to be that man…though he did seem worried when he found out I knew about lyoko and he knows how to work the computer. He has too know how to work it he did get me out didn't he? Nah it couldn't be him." Alena mumbles to herself as tears still ran down her redden cheeks. _She_ was waiting for someone to answer the door to Danny's room. Michel opened the door slight annoyed

That someone had interrupted his thoughts. "Alena? What wrong?" He asked as he whipped as her eyes. "Nothing, everything. I don't know! What are you doing in my brother's room?" she stated causing more tears. "It's obliviously something and this is my room too." He said worriedly._ What could have happened?_ He beckoned for her to come in.

So Aelita? She told me she had a brother, I think she said his name was Danny? What is he like? Alena's pretty nice, a lot like you." He had said this pretending nothing had happened. Aelita was not happy about how he was taking this or than again was she? But it didn't really matter if he realizes it or not. If he didn't know now he was soon to find out. "Uh…" Aelita looked around for the blue-eyed boy. She has spotted him entering the café. "Over there!"

"Danny? If water is the opposite to fire than what is the opposite of air?" sparks asked him randomly. "It's…Mom." Danny stared off over to the other part of the café. "Mom? That makes no sense!" sparks questioned confused. Danny raised an eyebrow. "Really, do you think before you talk?" he had asked her. "Nope." Danny started towards his mom. "Where you going?" sparks yelled running after him. He stood in front of his mom and stared at the blonde man before him. Jeremie stared at the blonde boy who he assumed was Danny. No one spoke, the loud chapter of the room neither could hear. Who knew silence could be so loud. The denial Jeremie had been going through just a few seconds ago was gone. Reality had hit him. Hard. Sparks and just looked back in forth between the two people a smile upon her face. She had no clue what was really going on.

Alena sat on Michel's bed laying into his chest as tears soaked his shirt. "So what happened?" he whispered. "I…I…Th…think…I saw my…my…"she stammered through tears. She took a deep breath and let it out. She then pulled back from his embrace. "I think I saw my father." She now stared into the eyes of a shocked and if not, confused Michel. "I though you'd do anything to find him?" He softly asked. "Heard the expiration be careful what you wish for?" he nodded. "Well it's true." "How so? Aren't you happy you found your dad?" By this time he was really confused. She shook her head bring her knees into her chest. "Why not?" "It's hard too explain without telling you one of my mom's never ending stories." She sighed. _I want to tell him, I really do. It seems the only other person beside my brother I can talk about my father to is sitting right in front of me. I cant talk to mom because I know I wont get answers and right now I am mad at her…though I don't know why. I my god…Danny! _"Do you know where Danny is?" He nodded. " He should be at lunch he told me he had to meet with sparks. He said she wanted some help with her bio homework, which I do not believe she asked him that for that reason. She doesn't even do her homework not to mention stay awake in class."

Sparks soon frowned finally understanding what was going on. It had been a half hour long staring contest. Danny just walked away silently but not before giving the man and his mom and glare. He walked to his room with sparks in tow. Abbey walked over and joined them in front of the door.

Danny opened the door and glared at Michel, who was holding his sister while she cried.

Sparks blasted through the doorway. "See I told you guys! I don't know a thousand times! Maybe even a million!" she screamed, "now if you don't mind I'm hungry!" she out of the room and down to the café before lunch ended. Abbey entered the room slowly. Alena who was now sitting on her brother's bed gasped. "You!" she screamed.


	9. Stop Running Away

**Allie note-**

**Sorry, sorry, sorry, a thousand times. I've been having serous issues with what's going on around me. It's hard to write stories dealing with it but it has helped me actually figure out some things and get rid of some anger. Sorry a thousand more times. And thank you a thousand and one more times for putting up with me!**

Chapter Nine

Stop running away

Aelita ran out the door. Time seemed to stop. She knew this day would come. Just not so soon, she though Alena would at least be out of high school. She heard Jeremie behind her and let him catch up.

"I can't run away anymore. Jeremie look before either of us say anything I want to say I'm sorry for everything, but I for the most part I don't regret it." "What the hell was that Aelita?" was all he could say. "I want the truth this time." Aelita sighed. The memories of years past coming back to her, they seemed to close now though they were very far away.

Alena had gone back to her room with a disgusted look in her face. She was crumbled up in a ball glaring at the floor. "Why every time I go some where some one always is out to get me." "I'm not out to get you." She heard some one whisper. The person turned her around to look her in the eyes. "Oh you scared me Michel I thought you were…" Michel cut her off, "what's wrong? Your brother said you never acted this way before." It was true this girl never did act this way before. She never did runaway and now she was running from everything, even herself. Never getting anywhere. "It's just my mom said my dad knew she was pregnant and he left. He didn't want to be a father. He wanted to get rid of us. My mother refused and he walked out the door took a plane to Germany the to somewhere else. This is the first time since that she had seen him." she whispered. "But he didn't seem upset when he found out she kept us. That I what confuses me, It was as if he never knew I existed. I think my mom's been lying to me but I don't want to believe that."

Odd laid in bed with his wife, kissing her passionately and listening to her laughs. His hands went over her perfect curves and smooth skin. He was about to pull down her pajama bottoms when the phone rang. "Odd." They both heard the answering machine. "It's Ulrich. Long time no see huh? There's someone I know you want to see again. She's a pink hair girl from another world and she's in town. And so Yumi and I were wondering you want to get together like…" Odd picked up the phone not needing to hear another word. "Hey Ulrich. Are you serous I haven't seen you in ten years and I haven't seen Aelita in almost fifteen? I think. So how about Sonya and I come out tomorrow. We can meet you guys at Kadic. Ok good bye."

**please R&R you can flame me all you want i deserve it. but i just would like some reviews! **

**THE MORE REVIEWS THE MORE SOONER THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL COME! **


	10. Awake Again

I** would like to mention in this chapter there are names of "books" these books and the author who wrote are not real but I intend on writing these books when I grow up or have already started with fan fictions.**

**Chapter Ten**

**Awake Again**

Abbey stood there dumbfounded; the look on her face was confused and insulted, hiding what she was really thinking. Michel was explaining she had gone through a lot that day and was bound to erupt anytime soon. If he didn't feel the need to stay and explain he would have been with his sister but things were going out of control. Abbey nodded and sat on the bed next to him, as the memories of the past day has gone through his mind again and again, time after time. Alena was kid napped, a man who was supposes to be their father showed up out of nowhere, and a boy had fainted and had to go to the hospital. He was wondering if Alena were right, another boarding school would just make things worst. So far she was right.

Odd and a red brunette woman stood outside Kadic Academy the next morning. The students were in classes and the teachers were teaching. "There you are." A voice was heard from behind them. Odd turned around to see Ulrich and Yumi. "Hey guys, you remember Sonya right?" Odd asked gesturing to the woman beside him. "Yea. How old is Karla?" Yumi asked. "Karla is going to be fourteen, same age as Michel right? And we have a son whose five, Jason, he's at preschool right now." Sonya answered. "He's a little nightmare." Odd mumbled in.

"Okay so where are we going?" Ulrich asked. "You wanna go to the factory, you know for old times sake?" Odd suggested and Sonya looked at him questionably. " As long as it isn't too much like ol' times." Yumi answered. "But what about Sonya she's never seen it before." "It's ok. There's nothing to worry about anymore. Unless theirs something Aelita and Jeremie didn't tell us." Said unknowing, there was.

In English class, Alena sat there not listening to a word the teacher said, sketching in a small sketchbook a picture of her what looked to be her, her, Michel, Danny, and "sparks" in the Lyoko. One person in each sector; she was in the ice, Michel in the mountains, Danny in the forest, and sparks in the desert. The fifth sector was in the center of the page, Xana's symbol was there but it was in each of abbey's eyes. "Miss. Hooper. Would you like to tell us whose wrote the book the book, "the legends of Eva" and at what age did they do so?" the teacher, Ms. Trinket, asked. "Her name was Allison M. Colman. She began to write the book at age fifteen then finished at age seventeen, it wasn't until she had graduated high school that she got the book published. She grew up in America, and then went to Japan, Germany, then here to work on her art. She has become known world round. She teaches and spends time with homeless children in her spare time. She says "not once had she dream of becoming a singer or model, while all the other girls did. She dreamed of doing what she loved and that how she got where she is today." Alena answered not having to think once about what to say. Ms. trinket looked stunned for a moment but got over it quickly. "Ok very good, what other books had she written?" Alena raised her hand, the only one in the room who did so. And the teacher nodded.

"She wrote; "my happily ever after," "when the rain falls," "When I find you," "Leaving," "forgotten," "girl in the moon," "Darken Skies," "Collide," the sequel to collide, "collapsed," "my so called life," "never say goodbye," "hidden beneath your skin," "remember?" "The distance," "Stars," And this special one, "Midnight Rain,"

She also wrote the screen plays, "heaven on earth," "island parades, "tropical sweets," "after the…" Everyone staring at her cut off Alena and she blushed embarrassed. After a minuet of silence the bell rang for the next class: math. "Um…Miss. Hopper could I talk to you for a minuet?"

Alena sat in a chair close to the teacher desk. "Um did I do something wrong?" "No, no, no, nothing like that. I was wondering, you become so distant from the class, yesterday today and yet you come up with these college aerate answers?" "My mother's a genus and well I think my father is too. I don't know." "What do you mean you don't know?' she sighed, _no more crying, no more running, no more hiding! _The words of her conversation with Michel went through her mind. "I saw my father once. I think it was him anyway. All I know is his name is Jeremie Belpois, well that was the name of the man I met the other day.

He went here that's when met my mother…" Alena stopped for a bit, then looked up her Ms. trinket, her face looked like she was thinking of something, trying to remember. "I know that name, Belpois…Jeremiah Belpois but I don't remember a Jeremie." She stated.

Alena wasn't sure if it was to herself or to her so just nodded. "Jeremie's a nickname for Jeremiah could there be a connection?"

"I may be new here and never had him as a student but I did know him. He was a genus, almost as smart as you." "Almost?" Alena smirked_. If the guy running the super computer was Jeremiah Belpois, her so-called father, if she was smarter than him. She could run the super computer. She could figure out how to shut it down, for good this time. _"Last I saw him he was in America, taking care of his dad but he called me and told me he was coming back. After all the years I've known him. He said nothing about having children." "I don't even know if he's my father, it's a theory." She looked away for a moment. "How do you know him?

"It was about fourteen years ago. I was younger and worked at a hotel in Manhattan. The money was good and the job could have been better. But I was continent with my living. I wanted to make enough to go to college and move to France. My folks stuck me in an arranged engagement, tradition they would say, but I knew better. I was going to runaway Paris being my only escape. That's when Jeremie came through the doors. He looked miserable. I couldn't help myself I insisted to my boss that I am his caretaker and he said, "as long as it doesn't mean you get a raise, you can." I was delighted. I want more than anything to be therapist and he seemed to need one."

She stopped and looked at Alena who seemed happy to get some information but ms. trinket eyed her

Questionably. "If you don't mind me saying. You look nothing like him, didn't your mother tell you anything about your father?" she asked. "All she said was that when he found out my mom was pregnant. He didn't want her to keep it, us. He didn't want children. And when she didn't get an abortion, he ran away, caught a flight to Germany then to well I guess New York after that."

Ms. trinket sighed. "Ms. Trinket why did you become so interested with Jeremie?" "I wanted to try my theory. I became friends with Jeremiah after he moved in with his father…why am I telling you all this Miss?" "Because no one has ever told me the truth about my mother and my father's past. I don't know what happened to him. And this name is my only hope I have. It's the only thing that fits. My father, who ever he my be, gave these to my mother, a hat and a golden locket, which I cannot open." Alena answered fiddling with her locket.

"I've never had a true friend, a friend I could trust with my life since I was three and then we moved, taking my friend away from me. Ever since then I have never trusted anyone. I could trust my brother to a limit but never with my life. He'd chicken out at the last moment and I'd end up dead." "Why do think that would be different if you had a dad to be there for you?" "I wouldn't be moving every month to a new place and then coming back to an old one where no one remembers me and every time I have to start over again."

"Do you want to know what Jeremiah told me about your mom, Miss. Hopper?" Ms. Trinket asked. Wanting to change the subject a little. Alena nodded then shocked her head, unsure of what to say. "I don't know if I want to hear-" she was cut off by the lunch bell. "…This…." she finished. She started towards the door.

"I can tell you later, when you ready. Oh Miss. Hopper," Alena turned around. "What my intentions on talking to you about were a book club I sponsor. You might like it. We read a lot of Allison Colman's books; next one is "Girl in the Moon." I would love it if you joined." She stopped for a little bit. "And I would love it if you called me Lyra while we're not in class." For the first time a long while, Alena smiled. Maybe she had made a friend, and strangely it was because of her past that had given her one. Even if Michel and sparks were friends it wasn't the same. Things were looking up for Alena but what goes up must come down.

Yumi stood inside the lab, looking at the super computer while Ulrich sat in the chair. Sonya stared around in awe, holding Odd's hands tight. "Oh my god. Does that mean what I think it means?" Yumi shouted in Ulrich ears, whom seemed un-phased by the shout. "I think so. Someone's been one here in the last twenty four hours and Odd go check the main control room."

Odd nodded. Telling Sonya to stay put and he'd be right back. Everyone in the room was quiet for about three minuets until odd came in the room again. "Xana's Awake…Again."

**The English teacher, the book club and all that junk will come in to play at some point. Okay? **

**Well please R&R! **


	11. Finally

**Allie Note- Wow! It's been LOOOOOOOONG time, and, you'll be happy to hear I also have already started working on chapter twelve as well, though I actually had to re-read the entire story. Gosh, did I have some bad grammar then, or at least needed to learn to reread all the chapters! Oh and before I forget, thanks and congrads to **_**The Grouch2232 **_**I just loved your character, Ryan "Clay" Warnich. I hope I can catch his personality just right! **

**Another thing just before we start, as I continue to write the story I am also going to edit the original chapters and re-post them in another story, which I'm not sure if I will name differently or not. The edited version will be fairly similar but there key points that will be changed, a few names, new characters, the plot line is a little changed just the slight bit, it won't be so rushed, I have come across a few plot holes that will be removed, plus the chapters will be longer with much more information. **

**Last Chapter-**

_Yumi stood inside the lab, looking at the super computer while Ulrich sat in the chair. Sonya stared around in awe, holding Odd's hands tight. "Oh my god. Does that mean what I think it means?" Yumi shouted in Ulrich ears, who seemed unfazed by the shout. "I think so. Someone's been one here in the last twenty four hours and Odd go check the main control room."_

_Odd nodded. Telling Sonya to stay put and he'd be right back. Everyone in the room was quiet for about three minuets until odd came in the room again. "Xana's Awake…Again."_

**Chapter Eleven **

**Finally**

_Everyone stared at him, silence fill the room. Sonya looked from Odd, to Yumi, to Ulrich and back to Odd again. "What?" She screamed, confused._ _Odd's eyes saddened. "We have some explaining to do…"_

It had been a few hours since then. Odd and Sonya were still in the factory, he had tried his best to explain everything to Sonya but she seemed to still be in shock. "Maybe I should go give Sydney a call, I'm sure she won't mind watching Jason for a few days." She whispered, obviously pretending she hadn't heard the long explanation Odd has just given her. Odd took hold of her face and smiled. "It's going to be okay. I don't know when, but it will." Sonya looked down. "I just don't get it. Lyoko, Xana, everything." She whispered. "You will. We just need to stay close by for a little while, figure out how we can shut him down this time, and then we can go home. Jason loves his Aunt Sydney, and this way, we can be here for Parents day in a couple of days." Sonya smiled. "Alright, I'd like meet all of Karla's friends."

School had ended for today and Ulrich was pulling soccer balls out of a bag for tryouts. Yumi sat on the bleachers beside him. "How do you think Sonya's going to take it?" She asked. Ulrich pulled out another ball, turned and looked at her, ball tucked under his arm. "Well, my best bet is, not so good." Yumi forced back a laugh and for a second Ulrich smiled back. "But seriously, I can guess she a bit freaked out. Her husband is telling her he and his friends fought a digital monster when they were younger and now its back and her daughter's in trouble." Yumi's smile vanished, "Michael's in trouble too." Ulrich nodded. "I know, and we can't do anything because Jeremie isn't here."

"Don't worry about it Michael, I want to watch." Alena walked beside him on his way to tryouts. Even though his Coach was his dad, and he practically was already on the team, he still had to tryout every year. Michael's cheeks brightened a bit. "Besides, I need something to get my…problems, off my mind." She smiled at him, seeing his blush she blushed back. "I know, and we can't do anything because Jeremie isn't here."Michael came up behind his dad and Alena pretended not to hear his conversation, but silently made a mental note to ask them about it later, when the timing was better. "Hi Alena." Yumi smiled at them. "Michael are you ready for tryouts." Other boys had begun to gather around. Alena smiled at Michael. "Good luck." She said and went and sat beside Yumi in the stands. Soon there were sixteen boys and three girls lined up for tryouts.

Aelita sat at the table in the Hermitage, Jeremie stood on the other side of the kitchen, there had been a long pause, not one word had been spoken since they got there." I don't understand Aelita." He finally said, breaking the long silence. "Alena, Daniel? Why didn't you tell me I, we had children." He paused for moment but not long enough for her to answer. "They are mine, right?" Aelita nodded. "Of course they are, but you didn't want a family, remember?" Jeremie looked at her; his expression changed from one of anger to one of sadness. "I'm sorry Aelita." He whispered.

While all the teachers were getting ready for the god forsaken day called "parent's day" Sparks took the opportunity to take Snow Cone out of the room and get some exercise. She sat on a bench in the courtyard, throwing the ball for the little black dog. Snow Cone barked happily and ran behind the bench. Sparks turned around cautiously; looking to see whom the dog had run to. There stood Sonya and Odd, laughing, with Snow Cone in his arms licking him. "Mom? Dad? What are you doing here? Didn't you just drop me off?" Odd laughed. "Hello to you too. We're here for parent's day." He explained, as if that was the only thing going on. "Sorry it's just, parent's day isn't for a couple of days and you guys weren't even going to come to begin with." "Well." Sonya started. "An old friend of your dad's called and asked for a visit, so we left your little brother with Aunt Sydney and while we were here, decided why not come by for parent's also." Sparks eyed her parents suspiciously but decided to let it go.

As tryouts ended, Ulrich announced that the new team list would be up on the wall by the gym by after school tomorrow. Yumi walked over to Ulrich as Michael walked over to Alena. "You did a great job, Michael." She said as she hugged him. Michael blushed. "You made it for sure." Ulrich put his arm around Yumi's waist as they both watched the two for a moment. "Funny, it's like looking back in time almost." He joked and Yumi laughed. "Sort of." She said and looked at him. "If I had bright pink hair and was that perky." Ulrich smirked and kissed her, just in time for Michael and Alena to turn around. "Mom! Dad!" They heard him complain, his face turning red again from embarrassment. "Do that somewhere else." Ulrich laughed. "Sorry, but it's our job to embarrass you." Michael just mumbled something incoherent, took Alena's hand, and walked her away towards the forest. "Sorry about my parents." He said when they got a little bit away, but could still see the school. "They're embarrassing sometimes." Alena smiled. "It's okay, Michael." Both were quiet for a bit before suddenly hearing a loud noise. They both turned in the direction to see the roof of a house. Looking at each other, they seemed to be thinking the same thing and hurriedly ran to the house. Alena could see Jeremie walked out, quite angry and her mom right behind him, also angry. Alena and Michael stood in the pathway to the door and Aelita and Jeremie's anger disappeared as soon as they saw them. "Alena?" Michael asked as he saw her stare. "What's wrong?" Alena didn't answer. "Mom?" Jeremie and Michael looked to Aelita. "How about we all go back inside?" Aelita asked.

Sparks decided to show her parents her friends first. She headed over to the soccer field, Odd and Sonya in tow, thinking maybe Michael was still there from tryouts But when she got to the soccer field she only found the couch and his wife talking. "Oh well he's not here." She said and turned around but her dad waved. "Hey Ulrich." Ulrich looked up from Yumi to see Odd, Sonya and a little girl. "Hey Odd." He looked to the little teenage girl. "Is this Karla?" He asked. Karla furrowed up her brows curiously and crossed her arms. "My name is Sparks." She said. Ulrich laughed. "Yup." Odd answered happily. "She was going to introduce us to some of her friends but I guess we can introduce her to some of our friends too." Karla, or Sparks, looked at them all confused. "Karla, this is Ulrich and Yumi stern, they were some of my good friends when I went here." Karla raised an eyebrow. "Stern?" She looked to Ulrich. "So are you _Michael's_ dad?" Ulrich nodded, laughing slightly. "So where is he?" She asked. "He got embarrassed by us and took Alena off in that direction." Yumi said, pointing towards the woods. Sparks pretending to slap her hand down her face. "If I find them and they're making out, Abbey owes me twenty bucks." She mumbled to herself, stomping off towards the woods. Ulrich, Yumi, Sonya and Odd followed behind her.

Abbey sat on the edge of a small wall outside the school; one of her legs swung as it was draped over the side. A boy was sitting against it, his guitar in his hands, concentrating more on it than Abbey's conversation. He struck a cord and Abbey sat up. "Clay, are you listening to me?" The boy looked up at her. "Sure…whatever you say Abbey. Michael loves you but he doesn't_ know _it yet." Abbey glared at him. "Isn't that what all your conversations add up to?" He asked, a playful smirk on his face. Her face flushed and she crossed her arms, turning away to hide it. "No, I was talking about Alena. Gosh, that girl is just so dramatic about everything one moment and then the next she's miss happy sunshine girl." Clay rolled his eyes. "I don't trust her, she's too sketchy." "And, how long have you known her?" Clay asked. Abbey looked at him, her face blank. "Well I didn't meet her until Karla introduced us so three days, tops?" Clay nodded his head slowly. "So this has nothing to do with the fact that Michael seemed to have a big crush on her."

Danny sat between the shelves in the government section of the school library. He had a book or two stacked up beside him, one of them open, and his computer in his lap. "Excuse me-ah!" Danny looked up in front of him and suddenly there was a girl on the ground and papers flying everywhere. " Ouch." She sat up rubbing her head. "Sorry." Danny stood up, shaking his head. "No, it was my fault." He leaned over and started helping pick up all the papers she had dropped. The girl stood back up as well, pushing her long brown hair out of her eyes. Danny smiled at her for a moment, and then realizing he was staring handed her, her papers. "Thank you, um, sorry I didn't catch your name." "Um…Daniel." The girl took her papers and smiled. "Well thank you Daniel. I'm Leah."

Aelita, Jeremie Alena and Michael sat at the table in the kitchen of the Hermitage. They had been staring at each other for a little while now. "I don't understand." Alena finally said. Michael, Aelita, and Jeremie all looked at her. "Are you going to tell me, us, anything?" Alena looked down from the corner of her eyes. It was quiet again. "Why didn't-" Alena didn't get to finish her question; there was a sudden noise outside the house. They all walked outside the door to find Karla with Ulrich, Yumi, Odd and Sonya behind her. Aelita and Jeremie forced a smile. "Hello guys!" Aelita said cheerfully. Jeremie gave a small wave. "It's been a while." "There you are Michael!" Karla screamed, ignoring the obvious awkward feeling in the air. "And you're with Alena, no surprise!" Jeremie finally took a good look at him as Michael mumbled something along the lines of "shut _up _Karla."

"Hey Jer," Ulrich walked up to him. "Where have you been?" Jeremie shrugged. "Around…. America." Aelita looked between them at the casual exchange. "You know each other?" She asked. "Yea." Odd piped in. "Michael's dad and mom, your mom and dad and I used to be good friends back when we were your age." Alena stared at him. "You know who my dad is?" Odd looked up at Jeremie and Aelita in shock. "You're not the dad?" "Maybe we should discuss this later?" Aelita offered but Alena objected. "No, you've been putting it off too long already. Just tell me," She turned to her mother. "Please mom?" Aelita nodded. "Alright since I have no choice," She took Jeremie by the shoulder. "Jeremie meet your daughter, Alena."


End file.
